The League of Legends, now live on Earth
by Kyomunoshisha
Summary: Have you ever thought of seeing League champions in your history textbooks, or seeing legendary fights of champions that were not in lore or in matches? Well come on down to "The League of Legends, now live on Earth", here you shall see legendary brawls at legendary arenas, scenes that none would imagine, and unknown stories that will unfold.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).**

* * *

Ekko- 2017, December 30, The Institute of War:

"Well, that should be it." I chuckled, not to anyone in particular, "The new and improved Z drive. It can take you anywhere back in time, even between "Earth" and Runeterra!" This was going to be the ultimate Snowdown surprise. I wonder if it'll work though… Ehh, there shouldn't be a problem. Maybe I could test it out here… Slowly, the thought took over the sewers of my mind, and now, it controlled my actions.

As I grasped the handle of the Z Drive, I took a deep breath and pulled. I set it to "Earth" 2016. As usual, everything around started to light up, but something wasn't right. I wasn't moving anywhere or back in time. That was weird, although I did say I could travel between "Earth" and Runeterra, nothing was changing, nothing around me moved, or even age. I wonder… "Ah well, I'm gonna figure that out tomorrow… " I trailed off as I fell asleep.

Ekko- 2017, December 31, The Institute of War:

Knocks on wood woke me from my deep slumber. It was not a great experience, but at least something got me up.

"Ekko! Ekko!" Someone cried, a voice quite foreign to me, probably a summoner.

"Yes?" I yelled, "I'm right here!" I walked over to the wooden door and opened it. Slowly, it creaked open, revealing a young male summoner. He was an adolescent, had lightly tanned skin, presumably from Ionia or Demacia, I judged, from his tidiness.

"Thank God, you're here!" he gasped, "No time to explain, please, come with me!"

The summoner lead me to the summoning chambers, there, I met the Council of Equity. They explained something champions disappearing without a trace. No signs of life or death. Just… Gone.

"Ekko, do you know anything about this?" A certain tall lady with silver hair asked mightily.

"No Miss Kolminye, I know nothing, unless…" I answered.

"Unless what?" Kolminye snapped.

"Well, I was testing out my new Z Drive last night, but it seemed to be broken as I tested it." I explained, "If I'm guessing correctly, the Z Drive did work, but not on me, but the other champions…"

High summoner Vessaria Kolminye was not impressed by my work, and guess what I had to do for this snowdown: figuring out a way to bring back everyone, it was definitely anything but fun.

Ekko- 2018, January 2, The Institute of War:

"I'm finally done…" I mumbled, "Now all I need to do is test it out with something."

I set a piece of paper on the table and marked it with a sticker which allowed the Z Drive to trace it and bring it back and forth between time. I set the piece of paper to travel back to 2016 "Earth". As usual the machine gears clicked and everything around me glowed. This time, the piece of paper disappeared, I checked the Z Drive, it landed in 2016 "Earth"- America. I pulled the handle once again and there it was, the same piece of paper, a bit wet around the corners for some reason, but it was the same piece of paper.

Desperately dashing out the room in seconds, I arrived at the chambers of High summoner Vessaria Kolminye.

"Miss Kolminye! Miss Kolminye!" I cried in ecstasy and anxiety, "I've succeeded in my invention!"

The door creaked open, revealing the silver haired summoner in her pure white robes. She wore a mask of joy that enveloped the sombre winter air.

"Great, have you tested it?" She inquired excitedly.

"Yes, but we need someone to go take them back!"

She stared at me with unbelieving eyes for a second and replied, "You know you're definitely going, right?"

I groaned in dissatisfaction as she ruined my snowdown holiday with work that I needed to do.

* * *

 **Please review on this brand new and really clichéd story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (For anyone reading this low quality content): I do not own anything Riot Games (Rito Games if you prefer) has made this is a purely fan-made story and I hope you will enjoy it (if you read it of course).**

 **Special thanks to kaizero6 and andoodle11 for following!**

* * *

Kha'Zix- Unknown time, Unknown place

A cage, I was held captive in a cage. There were humans all around me keeping watch of my actions. The light here was dim, shadows were dancing on the walls, every wall. The humans wore helmets identical to the Pantheon's. The Artisan of War had a helmet with some kind of fur on the top, somewhat similar to these ones.

"Do not move, you _thing!"_ one cried in fear or anxiety, "There's four of us and one of you, y-you won't be able to fight back!"

"Okay, that is generally racist alright? You don't go around addressing people as a _thing_ when they look different to you _._ I have a name, and you will respect my name and race!" I snapped furiously.

The humans gasped in terror as they realized I could speak. "It's like that lion we found this morning!" one whispered. At this, my ears perked up, a lion that could speak… Not many of which that I knew of, but it certainly could help me find out where I was or a way back.

"Tell me more of this lion you speak of, human." I snarled.

They looked at me and laughed, "We'll tell you more if you can get out of the cage!"

It was then, did I slice at the cage with my claws, cutting the bars of iron like pieces of butter. This was enough to cause fear in their hearts.

"Tell me, and everything will be fine." I stated.

"It's a grey lion, it had a scar over its left eye, and it talks, that's all I know, I swear!" the same human whimpered.

Yep, I'm pretty sure it was _him._

Yasuo- Unknown Time, Unknown place

I awoke in a simple, wooden house, or what it seemed to be from the inside, the floor was warm, it reminded me of my home back in Ionia, simple and welcoming. I wasn't sure where I was, but it sure was comforting. Alongside me was my blade, and another figure: Riven. Quickly, I reached for my blade, vengeance was finally in my hands! I was about to swiftly land the blow, when a voice stopped me.

"I see you've come to, mister Samurai." A gentle deep voice greeted.

I spun to my side to meet an old man with a long beard, hunched, leaning on a wooden cane, he wore a green kimono, I suppose he was Ionian, maybe he would tell me where I was.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm not sure where I am, would you be so kind to inform me?" I asked courteously.

"Why you're in Japan Mister Samurai, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" the old man replied.

"Japan? Where is that? Isn't this Ionia?"

"Mister Samurai, are you sure you're alright? There is no place called "Ionia" that I've heard of."

"No place called Ionia? Wait, never mind, what is the year or period?"

"Mister Samurai, you're in the Edo period, the streets are peaceful, the government is great to everyone."

"How did you find me and _her."_

"You were lying in the woods, the lady was in the fields, her sword we left there, for it was too heavy for us to carry."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really need to go, me being here might cause you trouble, for my name is not a welcome one."

"Oh? Then please, tell me your name, it would be a form of thanking me."

"Yasuo."

"Yasuo… no surname?"

"No. Nobody gave me one."

"Hmm, I've never heard of a criminal by the name of Yasuo."

"Y-you haven't?"

"Well, if there was one, the whole country would have posters on the wall. You can stay or leave, your choice. Besides, this old man's gettin' lonely without his children in the house with him. They all went to the city." he chuckled sincerely.

"Then, I'll take it for granted I guess. Please allow me to stay here."

"Very well, you have my permission Mister Yasuo. From now, you two will have the permission to stay in the house of Saito."

"Wait, two?"

"You and the lady."

Xin Zhao- Unknown Time, Unknown Place

The sky, a pale blue. The rain would come down, it will. I sat up. I was in somewhere I didn't know of. Starting to stand, I sensed something was not right. I wasn't on the soft mattress of my bed, but lying on the dusty ground of an alley which, to be honest, smelled quite musty.

I checked my surroundings, I was stationed between two large buildings, one, I noticed, was a popular restaurant, the other, a simple teahouse, many packs of tea were stood humbly on a stand in front of the shop. The glorious smell of tea wafted through the air and attracted many elderly men and women to enter the store.

A foreign ground, much like Ionia I suppose, but nothing near. Nobody wore kimonos here, no Demacian suits or Noxian leather trousers and jeans, it was more of a mix between my clothes and the top of a kimono. Everyone was… happy in a way. Almost like the world was a really great place.

"Um, excuse me," I asked a man dressed in blue and gray, "where am I in Runeterra?"

He spat and laughed in a foreign language and left me in the dark. I sighed and approached someone else, this time- a woman, she was dressed in red, I guess that many females would know the common tongue, and my assumptions were certainly correct.

"Excuse me madam, but do you happen to know where I am, as in which country?" I inquired politely.

"You are in… um, uhh…" she stammered nervously in a rather Ionian accent, although it didn't sound like the typical Ionian accent, it was somewhere along those lines. "You are in China." she finished, "You are in the capital city Chang'an. It's the Tang Dynasty, the Emperor is great to all of us!" With that, she excused herself.

China… Where did I hear of that again? Realization hit me like the light of the sun hit the world. China! Wasn't it that the large eastern country on Earth? Where was everyone else though? I inhaled powerfully, and set off to find my comrades.

Ekko- January 2, 2018- The Institute of War

"Ekko, you're going to set off to find everyone else," High summoner Vessaria Kolminye announced, "do you want any help with this task?"

"I prefer doing things on my own." I responded promptly, "I don't need help. But I may need someone to help me give me information on how history should've went according to records and someone to bring me back in case something happens."

"Very well, we wish you good luck on your journey. I myself shall assist you with this task, it does sound considerably easy."

Dragging my feet back to my lab, I stuck a sticker on myself and told the Summoner about some other inventions I made for safety such as, a radiophone that allowed us to communicate through time, one part would be the one in my lab which she would be using, while I would use an earpiece to receive information. I explained what she needed to do in case anything went wrong in a certain part of history or if I needed to bring someone back. With all that, I set off on my first quest, in "Earth" surprisingly, to find a certain Reverend Inventor.

Heimerdinger- Unknown Time, Unknown Place

What a advanced city I was in, many inventions not known even to Piltover! I needed information! But the people of this city were simply too large! Nobody could even hear me screaming! Gathering whatever I could, I built a robot, it was quite large, it could be the size of a young human! But enough with that bothersome work, it was time to get more ideas!

I approached a young man and tapped him on the shoulder with my robot's hand. He leapt back in fear and surprise. Interesting beings these humans, they never seem to accept new things! He stammered and pointed a finger at me, how rude! Did he not know I was the reverend engineer and inventor Heimerdinger?

"Mister, do you know it is rude to point fingers?" I questioned through a microphone built on my robot, "Now please inform me about that flying projectile and that small device you have in your hands." I pointed to a device with a button at the bottom. He murmured something under his breath and explained that the projectile in the air was called an "Aeroplane" and was similar to the Airships we had in Piltover. The device in his hands was a "Mobile Phone" nothing similar to the radiophones we knew of.

All was going well as he explained the functions of his "Mobile Phone" until a certain undisciplined Zaunite adolescent pulled my robot by the collar, stuck a weird sticker on me, and took me back to my original realm- Runeterra.

"Ekko!" I yelled, "Did you not see that I was taking in information about the inspiring Mobile Phone! Why did you interrupt?"

"You're gonna have to do that later, right now we have bigger issues."

"Like?"

"I accidently sent everyone into a different realm as far as I know, I think you've heard of it, it's called "Earth", I managed to locate a few, but it's really hard to find them. Mind helping?"

"For?" I snorted, "Bear in mind Ekko, we are still enemies, the only reason I'm here is to find new ideas."

"If you do it, I'll give you another chance to go back there to study, and possibly give you the programming system for the Z Drive."

"What's my first job?"

The boy laughed and informed me on how he wanted me to constantly monitor the system and see if anything goes wrong. He had instructed the High Summoner to constantly look at sections of history that he was diving into and make sure that nothing was going wrong. It seemed like a pretty easy job, there was nothing I couldn't perfect with my skills.

Rengar- Unknown Time, Unknown Place

"Wake up, kitty." A voice so familiar spoke, "I know you're not satisfied being in the cage aren't you?"

"Beast! I'll take your head!" I roared as I opened my eye, "Come out!"

I spun around to find Kha'Zix, also locked in a cage, but he seemed to have control of whether or not he wanted to be locked in, same as me I guess, the humans seemed to be extremely cautious with the voidborne beast.

"Let's end this once and for all, not here, not in the fields of Justice, but in the glorious "Colosseum" these humans called it."

"Bring it on!" I growled, "The fight begins tomorrow, wait for your death to come! Don't regret your choice… "

"I guess the peaceful way doesn't work with the two of us doesn't it?" he chuckled.

"You can cry about your choice if you want! But you know I'll be the winner Kha'Zix! You know I will be!"

He said nothing, but let the humans beside him explain what would happen.

"You see," a soldier standing left to his cage started, "you can only fight against the opponent our emperor chooses, and without his permission, you can't fight. In a way it's like trophies, the more you get, the more stronger opponents you can fight!"

"Very well," I answered, "You will be my final trophy beast, I will kill all of them, take their hearts, and finally, _you!"_

"Do your worst kitty, do your worst!" The voidling sneered, "Because I will devour them limb by limb, and finally feast on your flesh, drink your blood, and chew on your marrow!"

The game was on, the hunt is on. I was going to win it, and be known for my power, it would be unparalleled.

* * *

 **Please comment, review or follow!**


End file.
